Paper Mache Golem
CR 17 XP 102,400  N Colossal construct Init –1; Senses darkvision 60 ft., low-light vision; Perception +2 DEFENSE AC 31, touch 1, flat-footed 31 (–1 Dex, +30 natural, –8 size)  hp 206 (23d10+80)  Fort +7, Ref +6, Will +9  DR 15/bludgeoning; Immune construct traits, magic OFFENSE Speed 30 ft., burrow 30 ft.  Melee: Bite +31 (4d8+16), 2 slams +31 (3d6+16)  Space 30 ft.; Reach 30 ft.  Special Attacks: Swallow Valuables, Breath Weapon (60-ft. cone, 24d6 bludgeoning/piercing/slashing damage, Reflex DC 30 for half, usable every 1d4 rounds) trample (3d6+24, DC 37) STATISTICS Str 42, Dex 9, Con —, Int 4, Wis 15, Cha 1  Base Atk +23; CMB +47; CMD 56 (60 vs. trip,)   SQ Peace Bonded SPECIAL ABILITIES Peace Bonded (SQ) The blows of the Paper Mache Golem have been magically treated to only deal non lethal damage. The Piñata can never deal lethal damage with only it's strikes. Immunity to Magic (Su) The Paper Mache Golem is immune to any spell or spell-like ability that allows spell resistance. In addition, certain spells and abilities function differently against the creature. • An animate objects spell causes the Paper Mache Golem to immediately discharge a treasure breath weapon containing a d3 major magic items • Feeding the Piñata a Bag of Holding staggers the Piñata for one round. • A magical attack that deals fire damage sets the Piñata on fire, dealing 2d6 fire damage a round and giving it's blows the flaming quality for 1 round per level of the spell. Bludgeoning Weakness (Ex) Bludgeoning Weapons have their critical threat range doubled against the Paper Mache Golem. This does not stack with feats or spells. Critical threats against the Paper Mache Golem automatically confirm. When the Paper Mache Golem is within 60 ft. of a weilded bludgeoning weapon, the Piñata is treated as under the effect of Greater Invisibility and Displacement CL 18. Swallow Valuables (Ex) If the Paper Mache Golem begins its turn with an opponent grappled in its mouth (see Grab), it can attempt a new combat maneuver check (as though attempting to pin the opponent). If it succeeds, it swallows all the possessions on the opponent, and the opponent takes bite damage. When damaged, the Paper Mache Golem can digest the most recently swallowed magic item as a swift action healing 1 hitpoint for every thousand gp in the price of the swallowed item. A digested item is destroyed. 'ECOLOGY' Environment: Cities and Caves  Organization: Solitary  Treasure: Quadruple The Blork Piñata is a unique Paper Mache Golem created by Institute of Ascension arcanist Sauline Hinton, conceived as part of a promotion for the holiday Artifeast and to honor famed taxidermist/illusionist Blork Estwald. Though a typo on the plans listed meters in the designs where it should have said centimeters, Hinton went through with the construction in accordance with the Institute's motto: "Miror quid accideret". Little did Hinton know when he was loading the Piñata with treasure, candies, and rarities, that the item it digested to activate itself was The Journal of the Beast Within, a potent folio on alchemy. The Piñata absorbed the knowledge contained in the folio and gained a degree of sentience. It's first moments were confused, reconciling it's purpose to fight and steal treasure with it's burgeoning intelligence. After a one sided battle with the forces of Lightpeak, the Piñata digested it's third spell book, felt fear for the first time, and retreated deep into the earth. While it's mind remains primitive, it has made the connection between books and increased awareness. The Blork Piñata may yet be the greatest threat to the Institute of Ascension, if it ever locates it. The main body of the Paper Mache Golem is 40 feet tall. It's treasure roar releases 2000 gp worth of wealth as well as one roll on the random magic item table. The Piñata has an intelligence of four after it's rampage and permanently increases it's intelligence score by one every time it digests a spell book filled with 50 pages of magical writing. 'Paper Mache Golem Construction' The methods for creating a Piñata Golem are inside Sauline Hinton's head, but he did make one piñata golem manual. A person who reads this gains the knowledge required to construct a 40 ft. tall hollow rainbow donkey. A piñata golem is built from 20,000 pounds of paper mache and macrame treated with arcane oils worth 25,000 gp. The Piñata must digest a magical object worth at least 3000 gp to activate. CL 18th; Price 305,000 gp CONSTRUCTION REQUIREMENTS Feats Craft Construct; Spells secret chest, geas/quest, animate objects, hideous laughter, wish; Caster Level 18; Skills Craft (Taxidermy) and Knowledge (Arcana) DC 26; Cost 165,000 gp